Each to His Own Destiny chapter 6
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: With Aoshi and Sano dead Kensin, Saito, and Sojiro are trapped in a building forced into a three way death match. Only one will walk out alive...if any survive. Its the explosisve ending to an awesome series you won't wanna miss it!


Each to his Own Destiny

Chapter 6

Showdown with...who?

Kenshin stopped; he had come to a huge 12 story building almost like ancient roman domes and churches. He walked inside and marveled at the metal/glass building. It was genius and art hung on the walls. European art Kenshin had never seen before. Kenshin stared and in the middle of the dome were three chairs. A man with a cigarette was smoking and watching him. "So you made it battousai." Saito said unimpressed. Kenshin came over and sat down pulling out Megumi's secret medicine and offering it to Saito who spat and took it. "I guess we are temporary allies again battousai." Saito said. "No…I am not a rurouni for I have broken my vow to never kill. However I am not Battousai either for as soon as this fight is over I will be a simple farmer. Please…just call me Shinta." Kenshin said. Saito scoffed and said; "You will never be anything more than battousai my eternal rival to me." At this a door closed and Sojiro walked over and sat down unhurt. "Mr. Himura-san and Saito-san, I am…glad you two were not killed. I had no attackers whatsoever." He said smiling. Saito and Kenshin just gave him a dry eyed stare seeing as what they went through to get here. What the heck did they do all this for? What was there a reward? Were they seeking answers?

Sojiro coughed as he went over to a fountain and got some water. Kenshin noticed along the walls were the same brass pipes that had been used against him in his fight with the girl. Kenshin then realized that he was wearing the pink kimono with perfume on it. He looked up to see Saito and Sojiro giving him a strange look. "So having your loved ones killed has driven you into cross dressing battousai?" Saito asked. Kenshin replied, "It's this or walk around naked." He said. Sojiro smiled and for the first time in days they all laughed. A voice came through the brass pipes and steam rose from the doors. "The doors have locked due to pressure from the steam and the windows can take 500 rounds of gun fire before even cracking slightly." The voice said. "I control the room so you three must kill each other. I will only let one man out of here alive. I served the late master Shishio; however he died so I decided for revenge. Sojiro was the only one I let come of his own free will and unharmed because he also served Shishio. I hope he kills you both." He said laughing. Saito and Kenshin immediately stood with their swords and tried their strongest attacks on the glass and doors. There were no vents or anything, there was no way out…

Sojiro sighed and Kenshin and Saito sat down again. "Well we can't last any longer. We've all gone just about three days without food, and water will keep us alive for another five hours. Either we all die or one of us lives." Saito said being the cold hearted one. Kenshin stood up with battousai enraged eyes and said "I will not die." Sojiro stood up also and said "I have no desire to live, but I sure as heck won't let you two kill me." Sojiro said drawing his blade. Kenshin made the first move cutting the chair in front of him and throwing it at Sojiro then taking a plunge at Saito. Sojiro cut the chair in another half while Saito parried and charged Sojiro with a Gatotsu style one. Saito was interrupted by Kenshin coming behind and making a horizontal swing. Saito ducked and rolled to the side his chest still hurting from his earlier wound. Kenshin got an attack from Sojiro and took it taking a large cut across the stomach. Kenshin grunted still feeling an ache from his acid rain battle. Sojiro now headed for Saito who kicked the kid back and charged forward "Gatotsu style 1!" he said as his blade clanged with Sojiro's at the same instant. Sojiro looked surprised and backed up from Saito. "Remember I combine martial arts with my moves sometimes kid." Saito said heading after Kenshin. Kenshin blocked and using a Battojutsu knocked Saito's sword out of his hand and over about six feet from him. Saito used this chance to kick Kenshin back and run for his sword. Sojiro was there first slicing Saito across his legs. Saito fell for an instant and Sojiro moved in for the kill. Saito picked himself up with his arms and still did a 360 knocking Sojiro to the ground, he then took advantage of his taking Sojiro's sword and plunging it into his lungs. Sojiro lay there on the ground dead.

Kenshin charged not taking notice at all. Saito threw Sojiro's sword catching Kenshin off guard and he stopped and dodged it. Saito by now had picked up his sword and ran at the wall. Kenshin ran at the opposite wall and ran up it Saito did the same and launched himself at Kenshin who was coming at him. "Gatotsu style 2!" Saito yelled. "Hitten Mitsurugi style Ryutsuisen!" As Saito plunged his sword into a random spot in Kenshin's chest Kenshin came down and cut deeply into Saito's left shoulder. Both men became a tangled mess of blood and limbs as they fell to the ground. Saito rose first holding his shoulder and moving back about twenty feet. Kenshin rose slowly clutching his chest bleeding badly.

Both men made an attempt at one more charge then finally charged each other. Well Kenshin charged ready to use his ultimate attack. He put everything into it and Saito just stood there. "I'm sorry Saito, stand there and I'll make it quick." Kenshin said apologizing. As Saito's eye's met Kenshin's it was to late and Kenshin brought his sword up diagonally Saito had already brought his right arm back. "Gatotsu Zero Style!" Saito yelled. Saito plunged his sword into Kenshin's arm coming up stopping it. However Kenshin's arm was moving at such great speed it kept coming and even though it missed Saito, Saito felt the force and was flung instantly in the air. Kenshin froze, he lost too much blood to move now and his sword arm was useless. Kenshin switched arms in a mediocre defense system as Saito shouted. "Gatotsu style 3!" Kenshin saw his life flash before his eye's as did Saito as he came down flying blade first. There was a loud noise and Saito was seen flying out of the dust cloud rapidly. He lay there without a sword and finally looked weakly at the cloud. Kenshin stood there however…however…something wasn't right. He stood facing Saito with his fist forward like he just did a punch. Saito had come down with his blade first and Kenshin punched him with his left fist. At the velocity Saito went flying back but not before Saito's attack caught Kenshin. Kenshin was frozen there and as the final dust cloud lifted revealing Saito's sword vertically all the way in Kenshin's skull. The only thing sticking out was the hilt. Blood slowly dripped down Kenshin's face in a look of battousai rage. About an hour later Saito awoke to the sound of the doors depressurizing "You're free to go Mr. Hajime if you're still alive." The voice said. Saito slowly rose and walked to the still frozen Kenshin. He closed Kenshin's eye's but left him standing there as a monument/statue. He took Sojiro's sword and left. "In the end the lone wolf of Mibu triumphs…however, you people really won…Aoshi, Kenshin, Sojiro, and even you rooster head." Saito said.

He walked away from the building with Megumi's medicine and came to a small village the next day. Saito got a hotel room and bandaged himself up drinking some tea. "Yeah in the end everyone else won, because I have to keep living and doing my job why you guy's just rest and laugh at me from Hades." Saito said and lay down to bed. The rain started in and he slowly fell asleep remembering everyone and all the adventures they all shared before dieing. He wondered why he was the only one left alive in the end. It had to be to tell the story and pass it on.

So I finally concluded my series. I'm sorry it took so long to finish the last chapter. If you want to read the other five just click my name and go to stories authored. Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
